Season's Of Love
by teamswitzerland121
Summary: i suck at this summary but this is rent but in vampire academy... rated T for some swear words
1. Chapter 1: Tune up 1

Chap 1: Tune Up #1

Eddie's p.o.v

I turn on the camera and start speaking, "We begin on Christmas eve with me, Eddie, and my roommate Christian. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top floor of what once was a music publishing factory. Old rock and roll posters hang on the walls. We have Christian's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club hanging on the wall too. We have an illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. Inside we are freezing because we have no heat." Turning my camera to Christian, "smile." Christian sitting on the table with his guitar looks up and smiles and goes back to his guitar. I roll my eyes and talk, "December 24th 9 p.m. E.S.T from here on in I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it instead of my old shit. First shot—Christian tuning his fender guitar he hasn't played in a year." Christian looks up from the guitar frustrated, "this won't tune!" I said wryly, "so we hear, he's just coming back from half a year of withdrawal." Christian interrupting annoyed, "are you talking to me?" I sighed, "not at all. Tell the folks at home what you're doing Christian." Christian still tuning playing with the strings, "I'm writing one great song—"the phone rings. Christian, "saved!" answering machine of our voices says, "Speak!" beep. Eddie's mom, "that was a very loud beep. I don't even know if this is working, Eddie, Eddie, are you screening your calls its mom. We're sorry to hear that mia dumped you, I say c'est la vie so let her be a lesbian" Christian chokes on his drink. I gave him a death glare, "there are other fishies in the sea, love mom." Christian starts laughing, "Fishies?" I just look at him, "shut up."


	2. Chapter 2: Tune Up 2

Chapter 2: tune up#2

Eddie p.o.v

"Let's try this again" I said, while pressing record on the camera. "Tell the folks at home what you're doing Christian." Christian playing his guitar, which is now tuned. "I'm writing one great song—"the phone rings. "Yes!" Christian says. Answering machine, "Speak!" beep. Dimitri sings on the other line, "chestnuts roasting—"Christian and I, "Belikov!" Dimitri still talking to the answering machine, "I'm downstairs." I pick up the phone, "hey!" Dimitri says confused, "Christian picked up the phone?" "No it's me." "Throw down the keys." I go outside to the fire escape and drop the keys down, Dimitri catches them. "A wild night is now preordained" I go back inside waiting for him, "I may be detained." He hung up. I looked to Christian, "what does he mean?" phone rings. I pick it up thinking its Dimitri, " what do you mean detained?" on the other line it's somebody I didn't expect, I put it on speaker, "ho, ho, ho" Christian and I look at each other, " mason.." put the phone away from our mouths, "shit." Mason still on the phone, "dudes I'm on my way." We look at each other and say, "Great" put the phone away from our mouths again, "fuck!" "I need the rent" mason said. "What rent?" I said trying to remember the last time we needed to pay rent, which was never. "This past year's rent which I let slide." Mason said explaining. "Let slide? You said we were 'golden'" I said confused. "When you brought the building." Christian said. "When we were roommates" I said adding in. "remember— you lived here?" Christian said pissed. " How can I forget, you, me, Belikov, and Mia. How is the drama queen?" mason said. "She's performing tonight." I said reminding him. "I know. Still her production manager?" mason asked. "Two days ago I was bumped." I said. "You still dating her?" he asked. "Last month I was— dumped." I said. "She's in love" Christian added. "She got a new man?" He asked intrigued. "Well— no." I said down. "What's his name?" he pressed. "Lissa." Christian and I both said. He busted out laughing. "Rent, my amigos, is due. Or I will have to evict you. Be there in a few." He hung up and Christian started playing his song when— the power blew.


	3. Chapter 3: Rent

Chapter 3: Rent

Eddie's P.o.v

In the house, Christian and I are cursing the power outage. "How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines, breadlines blow my mind and now this deadline, 'eviction or pay" Rent!" Christian shrugs and asks me, "How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour where is the power you once had to ignite the air." I walk around the house looking for something to do about this cold, "and we're hungry and frozen—" Christian interrupts laughing scornfully, "some life we've chosen." Both of us asking, "how we gonna pay last year's rent?" looking for the candles I say, "we light candles" Christian freezing, "how do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?" I said while lighting candles, " how can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet ?" "And they're turning blue?" Christian asked. " You light up a mean blaze." I said answering his question. "With posters." Christian said grabbing posters that he hated. "And screenplays" I said grabbing my old screenplays that were useless.

Lissa p.o.v

Outside in the cold, I call my girlfriend and drama queen, Mia Rinaldi. "Don't screen mia." "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Lissa. Your substitute production manager. Hey, hey,hey. " "hey baby." She replied. "Did you eat." I asked. "How's it going at the lot?" she asked changing the subject. "Don't change the subject, mia." "I'm fine." She replied shortly. "But darling, you haven't eaten all day." I said softly not wanting to fight. " I feel like I'm going to throw up." "You won't throw up, you won't throw up." I said calming her down. "What about the digital delay?" she asked wanting to get down to business. "The digital delay didn't blow up, exactly." I said slowly. "What happened?" she asked. "There may have been one teeny tiny spark." I said. "I'm going to call Eddie, he'll know what to do." She said. "You're not calling Eddie!" I yelled. "Mia, I'm not a theatre person." I said. "I don't care." She said. "Could never be a theatre person." I said trying desperately to get out of this situation. "Please for me." She said. It then went silent "hello?" I asked. "Hello?" I asked again.

Dimitri's p.o.v

In the alley, I'm trying not to faint. I hate those boys. " How do you stay on your feet, when on every street, it's trick or treat and tonight it's trick?" I asked myself. "Welcome back to town, dimitri." I thought to myself bitterly. I stand up and immediately got dizzy, "I should lie down." I thought to myself groaning. Everything's brown and uh-oh I feel sick. I leaned on the wall, sitting down. I groaned, getting dizzy.

Eddie's p.o.v

I looked out the window and tried to find Dimitri. "Where is he?" I asked Christian. "I don't know. Maybe Mason got him." He said jokingly. "The music ignites the night with passionate fire." I said talking to roger. I zoomed in outside to see people burning the eviction notices they got from mason too. I then thought, "And feel the heat of the future's glow." The phone rang. I answered it, "hello? Mia? You're equipment won't work? Ok alright I'll go!" I hung up.

Christian's p.o.v

"How're we gonna pay last year's rent?" I asked Eddie. He shrugged. "The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit." I said making fun of him. I then thought, " And feel the heat of the future's glow." All I could think we're not gonna pay last year's rent, this year's rent, next year's rent. Because everything is rent!

Mason's p.o.v

I was on my way to my old roommate's house talking to my wife, Jill Dragomir. "Jill, baby. You sound sad." Jill replied, "I'm fine." "I don't believe those two, after everything I've done. Ever since our wedding I'm dirt. They'll see I can help them all out in the long run." I said raging. I heard shuffling. "I'm sure you will mase." She said. Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand.


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Okay Honey

Chapter 4: you okay honey?

Adrian's p.o.v

I've been playing drums ever since I could remember. I've been playing them more ever since I got disowned because I was a cross-dresser and was gay and had aids. In the distance out on another street, while I was playing, I heard somebody sing, "Christmas bells are ringing somewhere else! Not here!" I was playing my drums and over them, I heard somebody coughing. I kept playing because I thought it was somebody passing. And then I heard someone groan. Unable to contain my curiosity, I grabbed my drums and the money I had got from playing, and went to the alley. I saw this beautiful man leaning against the wall. "Oh my god! Are you okay honey?" I said leaning down to him. "I'm afraid so." He replied. He had a thick Russian accent, and was wearing his hair back and had the most beautiful brown eyes. "They get any money?" I asked. "No had none to get- but they purloined my coat. Well you missed a sleeve." He said yelling at the end to the people who weren't there anymore. I gave him a napkin. "thanks." He said, taking it. "Hell its Christmas eve. I'm Adrian." I said introducing myself. "Angel?" he asked. "Indeed, an angel of the first degree. Friends call me Belikov. Dimitri Belikov." He said wonderstruck. He looked at the tree out on Times Square. "Nice tree." "Let's get a Band-Aid for your knee. I'll change. There's a life support meeting at nine thirty." He looked surprised. I continued. "Yes this body provides a comfortable home for the acquired immune deficiency syndrome." "so does mine." He replied. He got up and smiled at me. I smiled back, "we'll get along fine. Get your coat- have a bite. Make a night. I'm flush." He looked back towards the other side of the alley, "my friends are waiting" he blushed. "You're cute when you blush. The more the merry, ho ho ho. And I do not take no." he smiled and I grabbed his hand. We walked back to my house where we stayed until nine thirty and then we went back to my house where we stayed in all night long.


	5. Chapter 5: Tune Up 3

Tune up #3

Eddie's p.o.v

I sighed. Dimitri's been missing for two hours, and it's already morning. "I don't suppose you'd like to see Mia's show in the lot tonight? Or come to dinner?" I asked Christian. He looked at me, rolled his eyes and went back to playing his guitar. "Zoom in on my empty wallet." He said. "Touché. Take your AZT." He rolled his eyes but nodded. I pulled out my camera, "close on Christian. His girlfriend April, left a note saying, 'we've got Aids' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom." I closed my camera and spoke to him, "I'll check up on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the house." He only nodded before playing on his guitar that sounded like it was medusa's waltz. Ugh he's becoming depressed. I left the loft and shut the door, worrying about him.


	6. Chapter 6: One Song Glory

Chapter 5: One Song Glory

Christian's P.o.v

I sighed. I get that Eddie is worried about me but he shouldn't be. I'm sitting on the couch playing on my guitar, trying to write a song like always. "I'm writing one great song before I" I sighed. I put the guitar down and sang, "One song glory, one song before I go glory, one song to leave behind." I just want one song to be like it was. "Find one song, one last refrain, glory from the pretty boy front man, who wasted opportunity." I can't believe I wasted my opportunity when I was with April. I mean I had everything. "One song he had the world at his feet glory, in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl. Find glory behind the cheap colored lights." I flashback all the time to the concert where I met April. It was a great day. "One song before the sun sets, glory on another empty life. Time flies, time dies glory. One blaze glory. Find glory in a song that rings true, truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame." I wish this could be it. "Find the one song before the virus takes hold glory like a sunset, one song to redeem this empty life." I hope to find this song before I die. "Time flies, and then— no need to endure anymore. Time dies" there's a knock at the door. I sighed. I went to open it and couldn't help the flash of annoyance running through me. I knew that Eddie said he would come back to check on me but could it be this soon?


	7. Chapter 7: Light My Candle

Chapter 7: light my candle

Christian's p.o.v

I sighed and opened the door. I said, "What did you forget?" thinking it was Eddie. And there standing in the doorway, was a beautiful girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans and black knee boots. "Got a light?" she asked. I could've sworn she looked familiar, "I know you. You're shivering." I said, noticing for the first time she was cold. I took off my black leather jacket and gave it to her and she put it on. "It's nothing they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staying at." She said, crossed and defensive. I shook my head, "nothing. Your hair, in the moonlight." She lost her balance. "Can you make it?" I asked worried. "Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning anyway. What?" she asked. I was caught staying at her again. "Nothing. Your smile reminded me of" I said. She spun around and walked towards everything curious. "I always remind people of— who is she?" she asked curious. "She died. Her name was April." I said sad. "It's out again." She said waving her candle around. "Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?" she asked. I went to light it again. "Well" I started. "Yeah. Ow!" she exclaimed, sucking her finger. "Oh the wax. It's" I said. "Dripping I like it between my" she said. And I cut her off before she could say anything else. "Fingers. I figured, oh well goodnight." I said. She took off the jacket and gave it to me. She walked to the door and I was about to sit down when— she knocked on the door. "It blew out again?" I asked. She patted herself down and looked around the doorway. "No, I think that I dropped my stash." She said. Oh god, she's not into that stuff is she? She's too young. "I know I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out, your candle's out." I said. She groaned. "I'm illing; I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure. Is it on the floor?" she asked dropping to the ground. "The floor?" I asked puzzled. She was near my island where I eat breakfast. "They say I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?" she asked looking around the floor. "What?" I asked distracted from looking at her ass. "You're staring again." She said smiling. "Oh no. I mean you do have a nice— I mean, you look familiar." I said upset that I got caught. "Like your dead girlfriend." She said bitterly moving stuff around on the floor looking for her stash. "Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else." I said. "Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work. I dance. Help me look?" she asked. That's where it was. "Yes! They used to tie you up." I said remembering. "It's a living." She said defensively. "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." I joked. She grabbed the candle desperate to finding the stash. "We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?" she begged. I shook my head while lighting her candle. "Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're sixteen." I said. She got up. "I'm nineteen but I'm old from my age. I'm just born to be bad." She said walking around the couch. "I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that." I said pointing out her symptoms. "I have no heat I told you." She said defensive. "I used to sweat." I said angrily. "I got a cold." She said unconvincing. "Uhuh. I used to be a junkie." I said cutting her off. "But now and then I like to" she said. I cut her off knowingly, "uhuh." "Feel good" she said like I didn't cut her off. I found the stash and said, "here it— um." "What's that?" she asked curious. I shrugged and said, "Candy bar wrapper." I put it in my back pocket. She looked at me like she didn't believe me. Fuck I'm screwed now. "We could light the candle." She said lifting it up for me to light it, while at the same time she tried to reach my back pocket. I put the light out. "What'd you do with my candle?" she asked pouting. Oh god I'm totally fucked. I shrugged. "That was my last match." "Our eyes will adjust thank god for the moon." She said. I sighed. "Maybe it's not the moon. I heard spike lee's shooting down the street." She stood right next to me. "Bah humbug… bah humbug." She laughed. She played with my hands, I shivered. "Cold hands." She smiled. "Yours too. Big like my father's. you wanna dance?" she asked, her eyes smiling. "With you?" I asked, shy. "No with my father." She took my hand to spin herself around. "I'm Christian." I introduced myself. She went around me and said, "They call me, they call me, Rose." She shook her stash in my face and walked out the door. Yeah I'm totally fucked.


End file.
